Carpe Diem
by 73stargazer
Summary: Takes place following the events of "Tapestry" when Picard is injured and Q shows him what his life could have been had he made different decisions. Picard is recovering and reconsidering some of the choices he's made.
1. Chapter 1

Carpe Diem

Synopsis: Takes place following the events of "Tapestry" when Picard is injured and Q shows him what his life could have been had he made different decisions. Picard is recovering and reconsidering some of the choices he's made.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them.

Part 1

"Beverly!"

Beverly whips around , abandoning her scan of the patient in the biobed in the emergency ward of Sickbay at the bellicose bark from a disgruntled commanding officer lying on a biobed at the back of the room. Frowning apologetically to the lieutenant, Beverly pats her knee. "Looks good. But, drop in if you see any swelling or redness around the wound. Okay?"

Bobbing her head, the lieutenant shuffles off of the bed and Beverly walks down the aisle to where the captain is lying on top of a biobed, a blue blanket wrapped over his legs and chest.

As she approaches the bed, Beverly puts a hand on her hip, raising a brow. "You bellowed?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor," apologizes Alyssa Ozawa in distress, at the head of the bed. "I just offered the captain some water and crackers and he demanded to see you."

Pointing his finger at Beverly, Picard grumbles. "What kind of Sickbay are you running here? Your staff are pestering me. And then they want to give me water and saltines for dinner?"

Stepping up to the side of the bed, Beverly squares off with her commanding officer and friend, a little smirk in the corner of her lips. "Listen, Captain. This is my Sickbay. While you're here you're my patient, and you follow my orders. You rest, you take your medicine, and you eat whatever we put in front of you. Got it, Sir?"

Unable to keep the surprise and amusement from showing on his face, Picard grins. "Well, very well, then. I'm in no condition to argue with you, Doctor."

Smiling gently, Beverly folds her hands. "Good. Now, apologize to Alyssa. You were out of line."

Biting back a retort, Picard exhales, turning to the nurse beside him. "I'm sorry, Alyssa. I shouldn't have raised my voice to you. I suppose I'm a little frustrated being confined to Sickbay."

Smiling trepidatiously, Alyssa nods. "That's alright, Sir."

Turning to Alyssa, Beverly nods. "Alyssa, can you please get the captain some vegetable broth?"

Grateful for a chance to escape, Alyssa nods and takes off to the replicator.

"I am sorry," murmurs Picard sincerely. "I just want to get out of here."

Laughing, Beverly perches on the edge of the bed, commencing a scan with her tricorder. "Is it that bad?"

Watching Beverly scan him, Picard shakes his head. "Perhaps not all of it."

"Just rest. We'll get you out of here in no time." Satisfied, Beverly slips the tricorder into the pocket of her lab coat. "I need to keep you here tonight, but if you're up and about tomorrow perhaps I can release you."

"I don't want to stay here tonight," whines Jean-Luc, grimacing.

Putting a hand on his arm, Beverly smiles warmly. "Relax, Jean-Luc. I wouldn't dare leave you with anyone else. I'll stay here tonight and keep an eye on you."

Physically relaxing, Jean-Luc smiles easily. "Alright, then."

"Now, Alyssa's going to bring you some soup. If you can manage that I'll get you a bit of dinner later. Okay?" Beverly rises off of the bed, rubbing Jean-Luc's arm.

"Aye, Doctor," responds Picard teasingly.

"And don't terrorize my staff!" Wagging her finger, Beverly grins playfully before taking off to tend to another patient.

PAGE BREAK

"Once this has healed, I can use the dermal regenerator and it'll be like this never happened." Beverly tells Jean-Luc quietly.

Jean-Luc lies on the biobed at the back of the now empty emergency ward. His blue Sickbay robe open and blanket rolled down to his legs, Jean-Luc observes as Beverly removes the dressings from the large wound in his chest. "Oh, I'm not worried. You'll do a fine job."

Cleaning the wound, Beverly looks at Jean-Luc solemnly. "You're lucky, Jean-Luc. This could have been far worse."

Lips curling into a bittersweet smile, Jean-Luc exhales profoundly as Beverly applies a fresh dressing to the wound. "You're right."

Trembling slightly, Beverly scoops up her med-kit and tricorder and the old bandages to discard.

Jean-Luc watches her carefully as she puts her effects away, briefly retreating to wash her hands . She returns a few moments later, her lab coat abandoned, her eyes watery.

"What's wrong?" Jean-Luc inquires as Beverly walks toward his biobed.

Sniffling, Beverly rests her hands on her hips, waving him off. "Nothing. You feel like something to eat?"

His gaze following her as Beverly takes off to the replicator, Jean-Luc attempts to sit upright. "Sure."

After a moment, Beverly returns to the bed with a tray of toast and two steaming mugs of herbal tea. "Before you protest, this is all you can have tonight. We'll see how you are in the morning."

"Get yourself some dinner and sit with me," suggests Jean-Luc as Beverly adjusts the tray to balance on the bed over his lap.

Beverly adjusts a pillow behind Jean-Luc's back so he can sit comfortably. "I'm not really hungry."

Jean-Luc grabs her hand and her gaze. "Hey. What's the matter?"

Lowering herself onto the edge of the bed, Beverly lays a hand on Jean-Luc's cheek with a watery smile. "Nothing. I'm just…very glad you're alright. I couldn't stand to see anything happen to you, Jean-Luc."

Taking her hand, Jean-Luc kisses her knuckles. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Chuckling, Beverly chokes back a tiny sob, trying to compose herself.

"Come," urges Jean-Luc, pulling her closer onto the biobed. "Have some dinner with me."

Beverly takes a mug of tea from the tray and raises it to her lips, the steam soothing her nerves. She had been shaken by Jean-Luc's injury, and she knows she shouldn't be. It's just a patient for her to tend to. But, this one had hit home.

PAGE BREAK

"You're in pain." Beverly checks the monitor above Jean-Luc's biobed as the sensors alert her to Jean-Luc's abnormal vitals. At two in the morning, Sickbay is empty save for a night-duty nurse and med tech. Jean-Luc is the only patient, and Beverly had chosen to crawl up on the biobed beside his biobed to rest for the night. She had been unceremoniously awoken by the chirping of the sensors over his bed.

"I'm fine," grunts Jean-Luc, shifting upright in the bed.

Easing his shoulders down, Beverly guides him back down onto his back. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I wasn't about to disturb you," mutters Jean-Luc, rolling his eyes.

Rolling her own eyes, Beverly rises off of the bed. "Let me get a hypo."

Closing his eyes, Jean-Luc huffs, trying to block out the pain radiating in his chest.

Feeling the weight of a blanket covering his legs a moment later, Jean-Luc opens his eyes, as Beverly lowers herself onto the edge of the bed, tucking a large cotton blanket around his chest.

"You were cold," offers Beverly simply, pressing a hypo to his neck.

Sighing, Jean-Luc relaxes into the pillow. "Thank you."

"See? It's not so bad here," teases Beverly.

Smiling lightly, Jean-Luc reaches for her hand. "It's not so bad having the Chief Medical Officer taking care of you. I should come here more often. "

Face falling, Beverly swallows hard. "Please, don't."

Righting himself, Jean-Luc leans over, laying a hand on her cheek. "Hey, Beverly. I was only joking."

Bowing her head, hot tears sting Beverly's eyes. "You think it's fine. You just come in here and I can patch you up like nothing. It doesn't always work like that, Jean-Luc. You know that. I've lost patients. And, I couldn't bear to lose you. It would…kill me."

"Beverly…" murmurs Jean-Luc helplessly.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Beverly composes herself. "You should sleep comfortably now." She slides off of the bed and smoothes a non-existent wrinkle in her uniform. "Call me if you need anything."

Beverly climbs onto the biobed next to Jean-Luc's bed and draws the blanket she had left there for herself over her legs.

Jean-Luc, exhausted and sore, is left confused and drowsy. Tomorrow, tomorrow he will talk to Beverly.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Jean-Luc gradually rouses, a warm hand on his cheek. Slowly opening his eyes, Jean-Luc drowsily takes in Beverly's form perched on the side of the biobed where he lies. Beverly, in a clean uniform, is fresh-faced and alert, smiling warmly down at him as she runs the diagnostic wand of the tricorder over his chest.

"Good morning," murmurs Beverly. "How are you feeling?"

Groaning lightly, Jean-Luc shifts upward. "Oh, just fine. Did you sleep?"

Beverly adjusts the pillow behind his back and helps him sit upright in the bed. "Yes. Well, you're doing really well this morning. Let me look at that incision."

"Will you release me this morning?" Jean-Luc inquires as Beverly opens his gown to inspect the incision.

Beverly peels back the bandage to look at the wound. "I'd like to see you have a proper meal and be moving about. If you're doing well later we'll see." Beverly cleans the incision.

"What are the chances of getting a hot cup of coffee around here?" asks Jean-Luc light heartedly.

Chuckling, Beverly shakes her head, applying a fresh dressing to the wound. "I'll bring you some green tea and porridge."

Frowning, Jean-Luc exhales audibly. "Very well, Doctor."

Beverly scoops up her med-kit and tricorder and slips off of the bed. "I'll be back."

After a few minutes, Beverly returns to the emergency ward with a tray carrying two bowls of hot cereal and two mugs of steaming tea. She balances the tray over the bed over Jean-Luc's lap and perches on the edge of the bed beside him.

"I'll join you. I haven't eaten this morning myself." Beverly helps Jean-Luc sit comfortably over the tray to eat before taking her own bowl of porridge and spoon into her hands.

"Thank you," whispers Jean-Luc, bringing a spoonful of cereal to his lips. "You've been wonderful."

Swallowing a bite of cereal, Beverly smiles easily. "It's my job."

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc places his spoon in the bowl of porridge. "No, it's not."

Breath hitching in her throat, Beverly's cheeks redden.

"You didn't have to stay last night, tend to me like this," Jean-Luc points out.

Biting her lip, Beverly rests her bowl of cereal in her lap. "Well, I want to take good care of you."

Jean-Luc reaches over and squeezes her hand. "I'm very grateful."

PAGE BREAK

"What happened?" Beverly drops to her knees in the kitchen in Picard's cabin, where Jean-Luc is lying on his back on the floor taking slow, measured breaths.

"I'm sorry, Beverly," huffs Jean-Luc, sweating. Even in his loose pyjama bottoms and robe, he is hot. "I thought I might make some tea. I felt light-headed and next thing I knew I was here."

Grimacing, Beverly rapidly scans Jean-Luc with the diagnostic wand of her tricorder, kneeling over him on the ground. "I shouldn't have released you so early. Dammit."

"I'm fine," groans Jean-Luc, trying to keep his eyes focused on Beverly.

Beverly presses a hypospray to Jean-Luc's neck, her expression set in a deep, troublesome line.

Exhaling in relief, Jean-Luc reaches for her arm. "It's alright, Beverly."

Recomposing herself, Beverly offers a faint smile, taking his arm and gently guiding him to a sitting position. "Think we can get you to bed?"

Smirking, Jean-Luc bobs his head. "I think we can manage."

Ignoring his teasing, Beverly jumps up and assists him to his feet. Slowly, carefully, she leads him toward his bedroom.

"Just take it easy," urges Beverly, guiding him gently into his bed.

Grunting, Jean-Luc climbs into the bed, his head spinning.

Beverly pulls the sheets up over his chest . "I'll be back in a minute."

Closing his eyes, Jean-Luc relaxes in the comfort of his bed.

Returning a moment later, Beverly lowers herself onto the side of the bed next to Jean-Luc. "Have a drink."

With some effort, Jean-Luc lifts up to take the glass of cold water Beverly offers him and take a sip.

Beverly places a cool, damp washcloth along Jean-Luc's forehead, dabbing the sweat along his brow.

"Thank you. That's better." Sighing in relief, Jean-Luc hands Beverly the glass of water.

Gliding the washcloth along Jean-Luc's neck, Beverly lets out a long breath. "I'm going to stay and keep an eye on you for a while."

"That's not necessary," insists Jean-Luc, raising a hand.

"You have two options," Beverly offers, exhaling in exasperation. "I can stay here tonight, or I can admit you back to Sickbay. Your choice."

Lips curling into a grin, Jean-Luc nods. "I'd love to have you."

Shaking her head, Beverly chuckles. "Give me fifteen minutes. I'll call Doctor Hill and ensure he can mind Sickbay. Then I'm going to run by my quarters and grab a few things. Stay right here. Do not move. If you need anything just call."

"Thank you, Beverly," replies Jean-Luc sincerely.

PAGE BREAK

"Much better," remarks Beverly, discarding her tricorder on the nightstand next to Jean-Luc's bed. "Your vitals are stabilizing." She had run back to her quarters and changed into leggings and a loose, casual tunic, grabbing a clean uniform for the next day. Now, examining Jean-Luc again, he looks significantly better.

"Thank you," murmurs Jean-Luc drowsily. "Hey, I don't have any where else for you to sleep. Why don't you help me move to the sofa and you can stay here?"

Laughing, Beverly shakes her head. "Not a chance."

"Beverly," Jean-Luc lowers his tone, fixing her with a pointed look. "I'm not having you sleep on the couch."

"Then I guess I'll stay right here." Beverly raises a brow, a tiny smile playing in the corner of her lips.

Swallowing hard, Jean-Luc slowly nods his head.

Beverly draws back the bed sheets and slips in beside Jean-Luc. "I must warn you, Jean-Luc. I hog the blankets."

Relaxing, Jean-Luc attempts to rotate to face her. "That's perfectly acceptable. I'm always warm in the night."

Smiling to herself, Beverly tucks one hand beneath her head under the pillow, turning on her side away from Jean-Luc. "Goodnight, Jean-Luc."

"Goodnight, Beverly," whispers Jean-Luc, flat on his back. He stares wide awake at the ceiling, watching her shadowed silhouette , smelling the faint scent of her shampoo, and listening her to calm breathing. He had been exhausted and faint, ready to collapse. But, now, Jean-Luc is alert and energized, unable to get Beverly's image out of his mind.

PAGE BREAK

Gradually rousing, Beverly is unusually warm. Opening her eyes, she finds her face tucked into Jean-Luc's shoulder, one arm resting on his chest. Almost gasping, Beverly rapidly retracts her arm and puts some distance between them.

Chuckling, Jean-Luc reaches for her shoulder, drawing her to his side again. "Good morning."

Blushing, Beverly bows her head. "I'm sorry, Jean-Luc."

"Don't apologize," laughs Jean-Luc lightly, one arm around her back, the other holding her arm. "I reckon you were cold in the night and were selfishly using my body heat."

Smiling in embarrassment, Beverly rests her head gently on Jean-Luc's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Jean-Luc tells her, bringing a hand up to brush the hair from her face. "After all you've done for me."

"It was nothing," insists Beverly, finally meeting his eyes.

Grazing his thumb along her jawline, Jean-Luc raises a brow. "Is that so? When was the last time you shared a bed with a patient?"

Dumbfounded, Beverly's lips part, staring openly into Jean-Luc's warm hazel eyes.

Caressing her cheek, Jean-Luc smiles softly. "I'm here, Beverly. I'm whole and well and I'm going to be just fine. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. In fact, I am quite content right here, as we are."

Biting her lip, hot tears pool in Beverly's eyes. "I'm sorry, Jean-Luc. I…"Choking back a sob, Beverly absorbs the warmth of his hand as her tears cascade down her cheeks. "It was just a close call. I realized how much…how much you mean to me, and I couldn't stand to be here without you."

Absorbing her tears with his thumb, Jean-Luc presses his lips to her forehead. "I feel like I've been given a second chance. I made some poor decisions in my life. But, perhaps none more fatal than this. I've harboured guilt over Jack's accident since he was killed. But, Beverly, the truth is I've been in love with you since I met you. I just….I could never betray my friend by expressing my feelings to you."

Sniffling, Beverly gazes into his eyes, flabbergasted. "All this time? Jean-Luc, why didn't you ever tell me?"

Smiling in self-deprecation, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "You were Jack's wife, and then Jack's widow. You weren't mind to long for."

Shaking, Beverly sobs. "Oh, Jean-Luc…"

Cupping her cheek, Jean-Luc smiles optimistically. "Hey, it's alright. Maybe this is my chance to get this right?"

Inhaling deeply, Beverly cradles his face in her hand. "Perhaps you're right."

Jean-Luc leans in and kisses her lips tenderly, slowly. "I do love you. Thank you for being so attentive these last few days."

Laying her hand gently on his chest, Beverly pecks his lips, smiling softly. "I love you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jean-Luc returns the kiss, his hand falling to her hip.

Breaking off, Beverly feathers a kiss to his nose. "You're still my patient, Captain. I won't be carrying on like this with one of my patients."

Laughing gleefully, Jean-Luc grips her hip, grateful to have sparked her spirit again. "Well, I'll endeavour to heal quickly then, Doctor. I'm eager to…carry on."

Giggling, Beverly drops a kiss to his lips. "Lay back. I need to check your vitals."

"My blood pressure is elevated, heart rate accelerated," Jean-Luc relays playfully, laying his hands beneath his head as Beverly sits up and retrieves her tricorder off of the nightstand.

Rolling her eyes, Beverly kneels over him, grinning down as she starts the scan. "Thanks for your cooperation."

Reaching up, Jean-Luc weaves a hand through her hair as Beverly studies him. "Hey. You are beautiful."

Beverly discards her tricorder and leans down to brush her lips over his. "You're doing much better this morning. Want to come out to the living room and I'll get some breakfast?"

"Aye, Doctor," teases Jean-Luc, kissing her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Thank you. Dinner was delicious." Placing her hands on Jean-Luc's shoulders, Beverly pauses behind Jean-Luc's chair at the dinner table and leans down to drop a kiss to his cheek.

Smiling, Jean-Luc covers her hand with his own and rotates his head to peck her lips. "Of course. I was happy to, after all you've done for me the last few days."

Jean-Luc had been resting all day while Beverly had been at work in Sickbay. Beverly had taken a break mid-day to check in on Jean-Luc in his cabin. He had been taking it easy as she had ordered, reading and napping throughout the morning. Beverly had replicated a quick lunch for them before returning to her post. That evening, when Beverly had returned to Picard's cabin after her shift, he had surprised her with a nice dinner. It was a welcomed treat after the past few days of quick meals and snacks in Sickbay.

"Would you like some tea?" Beverly rubs his shoulder, unaccustomed to the intimacy between them. Truthfully, she doesn't know how to process the sentiment they had exchanged that morning, and what it means for them going forward. She feels as if they are in unchartered space, but she is eager to explore.

"I'll make tea," Jean-Luc tells her, gathering his empty plate at the table in front of him.

Beverly caresses his neck, shaking her head. "You got dinner. I'll clean the table and get some tea. Go sit down."

Standing out of his chair, Jean-Luc hands Beverly his plate, leaning in to kiss her lightly. "Then why don't you go get comfortable?"

Smiling playfully, Beverly bobs her head. "I think I will."

PAGE BREAK

"You know, Doctor, you don't need to make excuses to disrobe me," jests Jean-Luc, sitting upright with his back against the arm rest of the sofa.

Halting her scan of Jean-Luc's bare chest, Beverly, on the sofa beside him, raises an arched brow. "Is that so, Captain?" Beverly had opened Jean-Luc's terrycloth bathrobe in order to inspect his incision and do a quick assessment of his vitals.

Smirking, Jean-Luc slips his arms out of his robe, shrugging it off of his shoulders. "You are off duty."

Shaking her head, Beverly can't contain the smile in the corner of her lips. Discarding her tricorder on the table in front of them, Beverly inches closer. "Your doctor has her final report. You're perfectly fine, Captain. Come see me in Sickbay tomorrow and I'll take a dermal regenerator to that wound."

"Aye, Doctor," replies Jean-Luc playfully, reaching for Beverly's waist.

Beverly rests her hands on Jean-Luc's chest as he draws her into his lap. "I'm glad. You're are recovering quite quickly."

"Thanks to you." Jean-Luc glides a hand along her side, over her coral satin nightgown and matching robe. "Thank you, for everything."

"My pleasure," murmurs Beverly, raking her nails over his up along his chest and over his collarbones.

Capturing her lips, Jean-Luc grazes his thumb over her nipple over the thin material of her nightgown.

Laying her forehead against his, Beverly moans quietly, gradually breaking off. "Jean-Luc…"

Jean-Luc searches her eyes, concerned and alarmed. "What's wrong?"

Smiling into his lips, Beverly drops her hand down his chest. "This. You're still not recovered, Jean-Luc."

Almost scoffing, Jean-Luc laughs, dropping his hand to her hip. "Nonsense, Doctor. You said yourself I'm perfectly fine. Now, unless your assessment was…inaccurate? Would your instruments lie, Doctor?"

Giggling, Beverly rubs his chest. "You look great, Jean-Luc. But, let's just slow it down here, okay?"

Disappointed, Jean-Luc purses his lips.

At the dejected look on Jean-Luc's face, Beverly frowns apologetically, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey. You'll be back to your self in no time. And, I promise you we'll…celebrate your full recovery." Punctuating her point, Beverly captures his lips, entwining her tongue with his.

Hand on her cheek, Jean-Luc reciprocates the kiss, embracing her slowly, deliberately. "I'm looking forward to it."

"I am, too," grins Beverly, puling back.

"But, it's okay if I return to duty, right? I'm alright to get back to the Bridge?" Suddenly concerned, Jean-Luc stares at her earnestly. He doesn't want to miss any more time from his Bridge.

Chuckling, Beverly bobs her head. "You can join Alpha crew the day after tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," counters Jean-Luc, raising a brow hopefully.

Shaking her head, Beverly takes his hand. "Take it easy tomorrow. I want you to come see me in Sickbay tomorrow. I'll write up a final report and take a dermal regenerator to that incision. You can start back to duty the following day."

Huffing, Jean-Luc nods his acquiescence. "Very well."

Glancing over his shoulder, Beverly frowns, squeezing his hand. "It's late. I better go."

Confused, Jean-Luc runs his hand along her arm. "Why?"

"You don't need me here tonight," explains Beverly, a note of regret in her tone, her eyes averting to the sofa. "I'll just gather my things and go home."

"Please stay?" Jean-Luc whispers against her lips, both hands grasping her forearms. "Not because you think you need to, but if you want to."

Pleasantly surprised, Beverly's lips curl into a smile. "Okay. I'd like that."

Jean-Luc slides his hands up her arms, coming to rub her shoulders. With a tiny smirk, Jean-Luc pecks her nose. "You're a little tense. What's the matter?"

Sighing, Beverly brushes him off. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Toying with her hair, Jean-Luc gazes into her eyes. "Your mind is racing. What's wrong?"

Smiling in self-deprecation, Beverly shakes her head, letting out a long breath. "I don't know what to do, Jean-Luc. This is all new, and it's happening quickly. I don't know if you're my patient or my commanding officer, or my lover. I guess I'm just processing it all. I know, it's silly."

Comprehending her feelings, Jean-Luc nods his understanding. "That's alright, Beverly. Perfectly understandable. It's a bit overwhelming. But, if it helps, we don't have to define it with roles or common definitions. All I know is that I love you more than anything, and I am infinitely grateful that I have this opportunity to make this work with you."

Smiling in relief, Beverly presses her lips to his. "You're right. I love you."

In the past few days she had been so focused on putting Jean-Luc together, and with this sudden new intimacy in their relationship, Beverly is entirely overwhelmed.

"It's been a long day. Shall we retire to bed, ma cherie?" Jean-Luc cups her cheek, stroking her jawline with his thumb.

Exhaling, Beverly answers him with a kiss. "Sounds great. I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Dinner was wonderful, Jean-Luc. Thank you." Beverly scoops up her plate off of the kitchen table and stands out of her chair, already reaching for Jean-Luc's plate.

Jean-Luc stands, refilling his wine glass from the decanter in the centre of the table. As Beverly takes their dishes to the recycler, Jean-Luc refills her wine glass.

"Tea?" Beverly moves to the replicator, glancing over at the table.

"No, thank you," declines Jean-Luc. Scooping up both glasses, he gestures to the living room. "Join me for a night cap."

With a knowing smile, Beverly traces Jean-Luc's path to the living area, perching next to him on the sofa.

"You're not tired after your first shift back?" Beverly studies his expression, appraising her patient. Jean-Luc had been a little weary after his first duty shift following the accident. However, over dinner he had been alert, attentive and thoroughly engaged. He had been in a better mood than she had probably ever seen him.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Back to my usual, healthy self," replies Jean-Luc, setting the glasses on the coffee table.

Raising a brow, Beverly crosses her arms. "Is that so?"

"Very…celebratory, actually," smirks Jean-Luc, grabbing her hips and pulling Beverly into his lap.

Grinning, Beverly braces her hands on his chest, meeting his mirthful eyes. "Oh, yes. Your speedy recovery. That's cause for celebration."

Bringing a hand up to weave in her hair, Jean-Luc's eyes darken in desire, leaning into to brush his lips against hers. "Stay here tonight. Please?"

Laying her forehead against his, Beverly rests her hands on his collarbones. "Yes."

Jean-Luc drops his hand behind her neck, fumbling for the zipper of her uniform as he locks their lips.

Returning the kiss, Beverly encircles her arms around his neck.

Sliding the zipper down her back, Jean-Luc disengages their lips in order to peel her uniform down her body. His eyes roaming over her in just her panties and bra, Jean-Luc leans in to feather a kiss to her stomach. Aiding him, Beverly scoots back on the sofa, dropping the uniform to the ground beside them before doffing her socks.

Grinning in anticipation, Jean-Luc grips her hips, pulling her toward him and stealing another kiss.

Cupping his cheeks, Beverly grins into his lips. "My, Captain, you're a little over dressed."

Chortling, Jean-Luc reluctantly lets go of her and reaches for the zipper of his uniform tunic. "I agree wholeheartedly."

Stopping him, Beverly grins mischievously. "Let me." She painstakingly drags the zipper down before reaching for the hem of his tunic and dragging it up and over his head. Discarding the tunic over the side of the sofa, Beverly drops a hot kiss to his chest, her hand reaching for the fly of his pants. As Beverly rolls the zipper of his trouser down, she deliberately palms his already growing erection.

An almost inaudible hiss escapes Jean-Luc's lips as she slides his trousers down his legs. He watches as she rapidly discards them and his socks on the floor. Jean-Luc puts his hands on the small of her back, drawing her to him.

Climbing into his arms, Beverly smiles against his lips, her hand ghosting over his hardening member. "Oh, I'd say you've made a full recovery. Let's see just how much that heart of yours can take, shall we?"

Chuckling, Jean-Luc buries his hands in her hair. "You're going to kill me, Doctor."

Laughing heartily, Beverly aligns their hips.

Groaning, Jean-Luc kisses her roughly, hardly believing that after all this time they are finally here. After a moment, he finally breaks off, panting slightly, gazing heatedly into her eyes. "Follow me."

Chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, Beverly bites her lip, nodding. "Of course."

Standing off of the sofa, Jean-Luc takes her hand and guides her off of the sofa, kissing the top of her hand.

Smiling gently, Beverly follows Jean-Luc by the hand, walking bare foot across the cabin toward his bedroom.

Jean-Luc pauses at the end of the bed, drawing Beverly into his arms.

As Jean-Luc arms encircle her back, Beverly returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

With a swift motion, Jean-Luc scoops Beverly into his arms and lays her on the bed. Beverly giggles, pressing her lips to his cheek as Jean-Luc covers her body with his own. Jean-Luc peppers hot, wet kisses along her neck and collar bone, his hands slipping around her back to remove her bra.

"Yes," escapes from Beverly's lips as Jean-Luc kneads a breast in his hand, carelessly tossing her bra over the side of the bed. Spurred on, Jean-Luc takes her other nipple between his teeth and sucks forcefully. Moaning, Beverly grasps his head, her eyes fluttering closed.

Invigorated by her vocalizations, Jean-Luc trails his hands down her sides, his tongue burning a hot, wet trail down her abdomen until he reaches her core. He slips a hand down her panties, barely touching her wet lips. Beverly begins moaning as Jean-Luc slides her panties down her legs, his fingers probing her depths.

"Yes. Oh, yes…" hisses Beverly, clutching at his scalp as he adds his tongue to his exploration.

Gliding his tongue over her clitoris, Jean-Luc initiates a sharp gasp from Beverly, causing her to twitch.

"Jean-Luc," whimpers Beverly, toying with his ears.

Jean-Luc blazes a burning trail with his tongue over her abdomen and chest as he slides up her body to finally connect with her mouth.

Grasping his face between her hands, Beverly kisses him desperately. She drops her hands to his waist, gradually rolling them and reversing their positions.

As Beverly straddles his waist, Jean-Luc groans his approval, gripping her hips. Beverly leans down, tugging his briefs down his legs, her hand ghosting over his throbbing erection. She throws his briefs over the side of the bed, spreading her legs on either side of his. With a teasing grin, Beverly leans down and takes his turgid member in her hand.

Grunting, Jean-Luc watches as Beverly strokes him languidly, her lips closing over his head. As she engulfs him entirely in his mouth, Jean-Luc observes through half-lidded eyes, panting and perspiring, clutching her hair. " Beverly…Please…"

Feeling him swell further in her mouth, Beverly lets him slip between her lips, gradually stilling her hands.

Jean-Luc grasps her hair, trying to pull her toward him. "Beverly…"

Grinning playfully, Beverly slides up his body, finally meeting his lips in a searing kiss.

Jean-Luc entangles his hands in her hair, his tongue probing as Beverly gently grinds her pelvis against his. Finally ending the duet between their tongues, Jean-Luc pants. "I want you so badly."

Gazing into his darkened hazel eyes, Beverly rests her hands against his chest. "I need you, Jean-Luc."

Jean-Luc positions himself and enters her slowly, one hand in her hair and placing gentle kisses to her lips. Gasping, Beverly adjusts as he begins to thrust up, finding a rhythm. Jean-Luc kneads one breast, sucking on Beverly's neck as he thrusts deeper.

Letting out a long sigh, Beverly rocks against him. "Yes, Jean-Luc. Oh, yes…"

Staying connected, Jean-Luc carefully reverses them, rolling Beverly onto her back on the bed. As he settles on top of her and picks up his pace, Beverly snakes her arms around his shoulders, nipping his neck. "Oh, yes."

Grunting, Jean-Luc bows his head, resting it on Beverly's shoulder. It's been an exceptionally long time and maybe because he's just been injured or maybe because he's been so full of expectation of what it would be like to finally make love with Beverly, but Jean-Luc is finding difficult to maintain his control. "Oh, merde, Beverly…"

Mewling, Beverly trails her hands down his back, gyrating her hips. "Please, Jean-Luc…"

"I can't hold out much longer," admits Jean-Luc painfully, dropping a kiss to her chest.

"It's okay," sighs Beverly. "I'm ready." She squeezes his buttocks, their gazes locked.

Letting out a guttural groan, Jean-Luc drives into her, kissing her fiercely.

With a whimpering cry, Beverly disengages, gripping him to her as she surrenders. Releasing all the anticipation and excitement, Beverly sinks her teeth into his shoulder, digging her nails into his back as she rides out her climax.

Finally giving in, Jean-Luc shudders and pumps into her, gripping Beverly's hips as they ride the waves of their climax together.

Making lazy circles across his back, Beverly sighs into Jean-Luc's neck as her heart races. "Are you okay, Jean-Luc?"

Taking a long breath, Jean-Luc tilts his head up, bringing a hand up to brush a lock of hair from her hair. "I've never been better, cherie. Thank you. I'm sorry this celebration wasn't….longer…."

Smiling assuredly, Beverly peppers kisses around his lips. "It was perfect, Jean-Luc. I love you."

"I love you," murmurs Jean-Luc, kissing her tenderly. "And thank everything."

Stroking his back, Beverly kisses his cheek. "You're welcome. Now, your doctor is ordering a good night's sleep."

Sighing in contentment, Jean-Luc touches his lips to hers. "I'll happily oblige, Doctor. Goodnight. I love you."

"Goodnight, Jean-Luc. Sweet dreams."


End file.
